fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Maple Acorn
Maple Acorn, better known by her first name Maple, is the tomboyish resident of the Mushroom Kingdom, and a major protagonist of the Mario series. She is one of Mario's sidekicks, and acts as a major musketeer to Princess Peach, always making sure her castle is safe and sound. Maple is also known for her skills in combat, as shown in Super Smash Bros. Brawl: Legacy. Maple first appears in Super Mario Galaxy 4, as a new playable character added on March 24, 2013. In the 4th cutscene, she gains the ability to manipulate fire, which is her main and prominent ability. Biography Maple first appeared in Super Mario Galaxy 4 as a new playable character in 2013, and a explorer in Town]. When she first met Mario, they became good friends after Mario let her join his adventure and had her gather 3 Star Sprites as a task in order to restore the Star Tree. In the 4th cutscene, as a reward, she earned her fire powers given by Starlow. In the ending cutscene, Maple sung the Super Mario theme while walking around in Toad Town. Appearance Maple is a 14-year old girl with a condition known as Phoenix Ignition, allowing her to manipulate fire. She has golden yellow hair, which consists of a straight hairstyle, which goes down to her hips. Her eyes are a sea green color, but when she uses her Final Smash "Pyro-Dragonite" in Super Smash Bros. Zenith, they turn to a lime green color. Maple has a body type similar to Peach's appearance and Daisy's appearance, but her chest is more elongated, which means she's 3 inches taller than Daisy 2 inches shorter than Peach, and 1 inch shorter than Rosalina, and her frame is a bit longer. Maple's hair is best described as a cyber yellow color. She often wears her hair in braided pigtails during sports installments, making her the first girl to wear her hair in braids instead of tying her hair upwards or downwards. Maple currently sports a orange and yellow long-sleeve t-shirt with a acorn on the front, and a blue ruffled skirt. She also wears sky blue tennis shoes with swirl designs. She originally wore a neon orange tank top, gray cargo jeans, white sneakers, and a pastel yellow backpack in Super Mario Galaxy 4. She also wears different outfits in the spin-off games, like the Mario Party series, the Mario Sports games, the Mario Kart series, etc. Personality Maple has a tomboyish attitude, so she is bit of a daredevil, but at times acts loyal to others, especially Mario. She is also a risk-taker, and has great skill and power, but has a bit of a touchy attitude when angered unexpectedly, as shown in Super Mario Strikers Re-Charged, when she fiercely smacked the cameraman in one of her lose animations. Game Appearances Super Mario Galaxy 4 Maple joins the adventure and gains her fire powers in the 4th scene. She is also a playable character that was added in March 2013. Mario Kart Kinetic Maple is a playable default character in Mario Kart Kinetic, which marks her debut in the Mario Kart series. Mario Party: Gold Rush Maple makes her Mario Party debut in Mario Party: Gold Rush. She is also a playable character in Story Mode. Mario Sports Tour Maple is a default character in Mario Sports Tour, and a Power type character. New Super Mario Bros. Sunshine Maple is a new character in New Super Mario Bros. Sunshine, joining Mario and his friends when planning another vacation trip. Mario Tennis: Golden Grand Slam Maple appears in Mario Tennis: Golden Grand Slam as a playable character in June 2013, belonging to the All-Around category. Mario Kart U: Nitro Maple appears a playable character in Mario Kart U: Nitro added to its roster on Feburary 2013. Category:Characters